Un vol par amour(part1)
by Angelisdark
Summary: Voici une nouvelle histoire dans laquelle Kaito Kid va non seulement voler quelque chose mais aussi faire quelque chose que l'on s'attend pas !


Donc voila ma première fanfiction, donc voici la première partie. J'espère que vous allez aimez :)

(romance-Yaoi-KaitoXConan)

* * *

Un vol par amour.(part1)

Un samedi matin du mois de Mars, Conan fut réveillé par le son de la télévision. Péniblement il se leva, s'assit et frotta ses yeux et tata la table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il descendit lentement du lit et chaussa ses pantoufles, il alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vit la cause de son réveil, Kogoro Mouri qui regarde ses vidéos de Yoko Okino qu'il avait enregistré quelques mois auparavant, celui-ci regardait avec passion et poussait quelque cri comme s'il assistait au concert de cette chanteuse.

« Oi, oi, oi lui et son amour envers Yoko Okino,cela ne cessera donc jamais ? », pensa Conan.

Ran préparait le petit déjeuner qui est composé de riz, d'une soupe miso et deux ou trois accompagnements. Elle déposa cette nourriture sur la table. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de celle-ci.

« Bon appétit », dit Ran joyeusement.

« Merci, pareillement », répondaient les deux garçons.

Et ils mangèrent.

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit plusieurs fois. Ran interrompit son déjeuner et alla vers la porte, la déverrouilla et la reçu en plein visage !

« Ran ! Ran !Ran ! », cria Sonoko,tout en cherchant son amie qui était en train de refermer la porte tout en frottant son nez .

« Ah ! Tu es là, donc écoute je suis venu pour te dire que Kaito Kid va venir ce soir, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Oui, mais… »

« J'imagine Kaito Kid avec ses beaux vêtement blanc, sa belle cape voletant dans l'air quand il descend en delta plane .Deux magnifiques colombes blanches viennent vers moi et déposent sur ma tête une magnifique couronne qui m'est destiner. Une foi que Kaito est descendu, il vient me serrer dans ses bras et … »

« Oui ça va !on connaît la suite »,coupa Ran ,un peu énervée.

« Et ben, elle n'est pas mieux avec Kaito », pensa Conan.

« Mon père veut que Kogoro l'aide a attraper Kid » disait Sonoko sous un autre ton.

A ces paroles, Kogoro stoppa la vidéo, se leva, mit ses vêtement comme il faut, car il avait dormi avec son costume après plusieurs bières ! leva son bras droit vers le haut et pointa du doigt le vide.

« Moi Kogoro Mouri, le célèbre détective va aider monsieur Suzuki à capturer le plus grand voleur de tout les temps».

Après son discours, il rit la bouche grande ouverte.

Arrivé au musée de Monsieur Suzuki, celui-ci présenta à ses invités le magnifique bijou exporté de la chine, il s'agit d'une belle couronne dont l'anneau est serti ,sur la face extérieur,de deux rangées de perles entre lesquelles est insérée une rangée de diamant. Sur cette anneau, il y a d'autre diamant, espacer d'une distance égale l'un de l'autre, sous forme de losange dont l'angle aigu touche l'anneau.

Ils regardèrent tous avec admiration.

« Elle est magnifique », dit Ran tout en ayant les yeux sur ce bijou.

« Elle appartenait a qui cette couronne ? », demanda Kogoro

« Cette couronne vient de la dynastie Ming en chine,la couronne appartenait a une princesse nommé May Xiaou. Ses parents gouvernaient une petite parcelle de terre à peine visible sur une carte,ce petit royaume fut exterminé par des explorateurs qui on pillé,détruit tout sur leur passage pour s'approprier de richesse .Avant d'être mortellement blessé,May Xiaou voulant conserver cette couronne,qui était un signe de richesse absolue,dans une cachette au sol,en soulevant l'une des planches de bois,elle l'enroulai dans un mouchoir de soie qu'elle portait à ce moment là sur elle et la déposa dans le creux tout en remettant la planche à sa place initiale pour évité que l'on remarque quelque royaume fut oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui donc la découverte de cet ancien royaume remet en question les grandes découverte de cette période. », disait Conan .

Kogoro s'approcha de Conan :

« Laisse moi deviner, tu a vu cela dans une émission à la télévision ? ».

« Oui », répondait Conan.

Dans cette pièce rectangulaire, spécialement conçus pour pouvoir attraper Kaito Kid et entouré d'une sécurité, si l'on s'approche prés de la couronne, situé au centre de la pièce, le sol autour de celle-ci déclencheras,dès qu'il y a une masse,le système de sécurité et enferme la personne comme dans une prison. La pièce a été vérifié de partout pour éviter une sortie de secours pour Kaito Kid.

« Wow, il est génial ce système », disait Kogoro tout en étant incroyablement impressionné.

« De plus, seul un nombre défini de policier entrera dans cette pièce afin de percevoir rapidement si Kid est parmi nous et que chaque policier qui entreras seras contrôler pour découvrir si l'un d'entre eux porte un masque ou non.», ajouta monsieur Suzuki.

Tout à coup, la lumière fut éteinte, il y a eu un léger cri qui s'évanouit peu à peu.

« Ran, Ran ou es tu ? », appela Kogoro

« Conan, Conan ! », appela Ran inquiète.

Après quelques minutes, la lumière revint, Il y avait toujours le même nombre de policier dans la pièce. Sonoko bouda dans un coin car elle n'avait pas pu voir Kaito Kid dans l'obscurité. Monsieur Suzuki, étonné vit que la couronne avait disparu malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris pour protéger ce bijou.

Ran versa des larmes .Conan avait disparu ainsi que la couronne !

* * *

Si je devrais améliorer des choses n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


End file.
